A user device may download a digital content item for presentation to a user. A digital content item may be a text file, a digital image, an audio file, a video file, a game, a software application, or other digital item. Each of these digital content items may have a content license that governs the terms under which the user may use the digital content item. An online service may maintain a digital rights management list that tracks the content license for each digital content item acquired by the user.